


The Balthazar and Gabriel show

by NyanJai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanJai/pseuds/NyanJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if this spin off was made? This is what my brain thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balthazar and Gabriel show

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly thought..."What would it be like if Balthazar and Gabriel had a show" This is what I skimmed off my brain.  
> Not sure whether it will stay as a one shot or what yet. It is my first none Destiel fic, I hope you enjoy it :D

“You aren't easy to find, are you?”

Gabriel turned his head to the sound of an amused voice. “Balthazar? I heard you were dead” 

“The same could be said for you” Balthazar replied, smirking. “But I knew you would be out there somewhere. I never actually believed you were dead.”

“You know me so well” Gabriel said, beaming. “So what brings you to looking for little old me?” 

“Can brothers not catch up from time to time?” Balthazar asked, pretending to sound hurt. “It has been a while, to say the least.” He took a seat next to the Archangel. 

“It has that” Gabriel agreed. “I heard you faked your death and took off to Earth? Kudos on taking my lead by the way. I was so pleased that I was setting an example.” He grinned. “By the way, the French word for twelve is douze.” 

“You have been following my exploits then?” Balthazar asked. Gabriel nodded

“I have indeed. I can only imagine what your vessel would say. Very straight laced Professor before you came along” He grinned happily and reached in his pocket. “Lollipop?”

The angel and the archangel sat in silence for a while. “So how did you evade death? Lucifer stabbed you, with his archangel blade no less”

Gabriel tapped the side of his nose with a finger. “Ahhh I can't be releasing my secrets to you, if I did I would have to kill you. And that would be a huge waste.” he narrowed his eyes. “How did you come back though?”

Balthazar looked awkward. “I might of borrowed some of your things from heaven, before I left.” Gabriel frowned.

“You stole my horn didn't you?” Gabriel sounded a mixture of amused and annoyed

“You could make a joke out of that statement.” Balthazar stopped looking awkward, a lewd grin appearing on his face.

“So, where is it now?” Gabriel asked. “Who used it to bring you back?”

“Castiel” Balthazar said replied. “I expect he felt obliged to since it was him that stabbed me in the back in the first place. He knew about my stash, and when he got off his God trip, he brought me back. I decided to stay off the radar still, I mean heaven isn't what it used to be.” 

“Ahhh Castiel. The little engine that could. Is he still living in the Winchester's pockets? Is he even still alive? He has died and come back so many times, I have lost count!” 

“Very much alive, and yes, still with the Winchesters. Cant say I blame him though. Dean is certainly easy on the eye” Balthazar winked at Gabriel. “I know you are more partial to Sam though.”

Gabriel scowled at the laughing Balthazar, but at the mention of the younger Winchesters name, the golden eyes softened. Balthazar however saw it was time to change the subject, otherwise he was headed for a smiting. 

They sat in semi awkward silence for a while. 

“So I loved that you sent them into a universe where their life was a TV show” Gabriel said. “I mean, I put them in TV shows, and that was funny enough. But what you did was genius!”

“It was the first thing that came to mind, I had to get them to somewhat safety. It ended up being a nightmare though.” he sighed. “As did unsinking the Titanic.”

“I couldn't stand that song either.” Gabriel frowned. “And the film! SUCH a snooze fest.” 

An evil grin spread onto Balthazar's face. “I don't suppose you would like to be the trickster again for the afternoon?”

“You know, I think I would...last one there is....”

The sentence was finished by the swish of wings, as the two angels raced to be first.


End file.
